


Your Kiss Taste Like Peppermint

by Ursula_Wen



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: I really don't know how to tag, M/M, Mostly fluff I think?, Mutual Pining, except from arthur and eames other characters are like just appears or mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursula_Wen/pseuds/Ursula_Wen
Summary: Where Arthur really like peppermint and Eames.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 9
Collections: Secret Saito 2020





	Your Kiss Taste Like Peppermint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rainbyotes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbyotes/gifts).



> This is my second work in the fandom and is very short. I really don't know how to tag or how to write a title or how to write a summary so forgive me for that. The prompt is peppermint and I'm not sure if this fic satisfies because I feel the word just show up multiple times without making much sense...? Also it's not betaed so sorry for ooc and mistakes and please give me constructive criticism. Hope you'll enjoy it.

"That's impossible. He's the best forger in the industry, which means he will notice, which mea---"

"So? You're our point." Yusuf cuts in.

Arthur stares at him.

"What's so difficult? You just stand under a mistletoe, make him walk over, and kiss him. That's Christmas-"

"I never said I want to do that!"

"tradition!" Yusuf continues, "It's not like Eames never done that before. And there's a high possibility that Eames wants to do that himself. Have I told you when I tried to talk about my cats with Eames, he was literally trying to talk about you all the time? He claimed that you're just like a cat, so that's why he's mentioned you. which I completely understood and didn't believe…"

Arthur decides the drink with Yusuf to know more about Eames is a bad idea.

\---------

"Arthur's Jewish. He doesn't even celebrate Christmas," Eames points out calmly.

"No, but he's coming to my party! All you have to do is to ask him out!" exclaims Cobb happily. Eames almost hopes the man didn't get to come home to his kids; it's much easier to hate that gloomy reckless man than this throwing-party-and-provide-excellent-food-and-drink-when-he's-happy guy.

"Anyways, Arthur secretly loves peppermint flavour candy canes while he thinks it's childish. There's a good reason for him to come to the party and eat loads of candy canes," says Ariadne.

"No, he doesn't."

"Yes, he does. He likes all kinds of peppermints." Confirms Ariadne absent-mindedly while she deposits her gifts for Cobbs children under the Christmas tree. "Wait, you planning to stole his PASIV and forge a candy cane? Is that even possible?"

Eames throws a cushion at her.

\---------

Arthur's always early, so maybe he won't be here. It's almost 4 and the dinner starts at 8 and he's still not here---

"Eames? Are you fidgeting? That's just hilarious to think about."

"Well hello to you too, Arthur." How does he come inside the house without his notice? If anyone opened that door for him he must have noticed.

Right. Arthur has a key to Cobb's house because they have been working together for almost ten years. Eames wants to give a key to his house to Arthur right now because he's not jealous of Cobb or anything like that. How can anyone be jealous of that when the trade-off is not seeing his own kid for years?

"Hey, it's uncommon for you to tune out my talking. Everything alright?"

"Are you worried about me? That's sweet. Thanks." Eames flirts automatically. Arthur arches an eyebrow, but his lips curl up, which is good enough.

\----------

There's a jar of peppermint on Eames's hands, so that's the only reason Arthur goes to stand next to and talked to him, or maybe it's the wine he had during dinner.

"Do you guys know where you are standing, boys?" When did Ari approach?

They both look up, and Eames murmurs something about the last time he checked the mistletoe was definitely not there. Then Eames looks at Arthur. Arthur guesses his face must not look great because Eames began protests saying if Arthur doesn't want that we shouldn't to Ari who is smirking. But Arthur wants to kiss him, maybe for about 5 years now, and it's a good opportunity, so he kisses him to shut him up.

The kiss is chaste, just lips brushing together. But seconds later Eames realises what's happening and he tilts his head and deepens the kiss.

"Your kiss taste like peppermint," Arthur whispers on his lips when the kiss is over, "I like it. I mean I like peppermint."

Eames looks a little sad, which makes no sense. "I hope you don't feel obligated to kiss me just now. I'm sorry if I push too far---"

"No, I don't mean that! You cannot fail to notice that I really like you a lot. A Lot. Why else do I remember your favourite coffee?" Arthur never says things like that. It must be the wine.

"I thought you know everyone's favourite coffee."

"I kind of know the vague idea of what they probably like, but I know you like three sugars no cream and when it comes to tea, it's--"

"Just get a room for that already, okay? My kids are watching!" Cobb shouts.

They separate quickly but everyone is smiling, so Arthur couldn't help but smiles. Eames tells him he never knew he has dimples, and Eames likes dimples and will try to make Arthur smile more so he can show his dimples.

"You can see it every day from now on. But you need to ask me out formally."

"Okay. Do you want to, say, grab some lunch with more peppermint tomorrow?"

\----------

"Hey! Who made the chemical in PASIV feels like peppermint this time?" Arthur shouts.

Eames looks sheepish.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Do give me some criticism and all kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
